Untitled Tomoei “The Dream” 1
by xmostlyunreal
Summary: Future of Cross Academy. Everythings the same except Yuuki, Zero and everyone has kids. How will they deal with the secrets of Cross Academy. And what about the prefects? Are they doing their jobs? Or is their a secret amoungst themselves to? Readtoknow..


"I love you." She said as she whisked her arms around his torso. He quickly pushed her away and turned around. "..Me too." He whispered solemnly as he took one step forward. "Please!" She cried as her arm extended, waiting for his to touch hers. It didn't. He took another step forward. "Zero… You're leaving me for…, then?" He stopped and turned. A disgusted look on his face. "I need to take care of my business. While I'm gone, you should do the same." She wanted to stop him once more but his pace fastened. "Zero…" she managed to mutter before he was entirely gone. He turned once more, eyes soaked in red blood facing toward the girl. "Come back…" She said before she broke into tears.

"Tomo-chan!" Morning classes had already begun and I was sleeping in, _again_. My heart sank as everyone laughed.

"Sleeping again, Tomo-chan?" asked the skinny teacher from the front of the room. She had her skinny pointy index finger pointing at a geometry problem. _Geometry as first period? Whose sick idea is this? _I wondered as I stretched my arms. The two prefects in my class groaned.

"The answer is 5cm, this is too easy." Said fifteen year old Ai Kuran. The boy beside her just shook his head. He then looked towards me. _Wait a second, what am I doing looking at him? _I quickly turned back. And of course, Mrs. Skinny-bones was right in front of my desk.

"Listen Tomo-_chan_, I don't appreciate you looking at my daughter and her boyfriend." "_Oh you piece of," _I thought as I clenched my fist under the desk because everyone roared with giggles.

Onigiri answered before what I thought became something I said, "Mrs. Kuran, don't you think we as students should feel obligated to take a look," she turned and winked at Ai's boyfriend, he turned his head, " at the former night students. I mean when you were in day classes, what would you do if two night students switched to day? Wouldn't you want to …"

"When I was a prefect, we did our jobs. And you can look at the night class students during the usual passing. Your babbling is going nowhere so stop." Onigiri was going to ask her another question but the bell had rang for passing period.

The rest of the day was normal until lunch. I looked at my Bento and stared at the teriyaki pieces. "What's on your mind, your psychic is here!" exclaimed Onigiri. Onigiri's mother used to go to this school in the day class. Her mom had died from severe wounds to the neck due to blood loss. What was sad was that the murder occurred on the night of the reunion. In order for Onigiri to try to contact her mother, she had to learn from her grandmother to do "magic" she likes to call it. Anyhow, we've been friends since we first met in grade school and she's been telling me about her "premonitions" since her mom died.

"I had another dream about Zero." I whispered to her.

"Why are we whispering?" she muttered back.

"Mrs. Kuran and her daughter are giving me the stare of death…" I sighed as I grabbed my chopsticks, separated them from each other, and poked the teriyaki.

Onigiri looked behind me and straightened herself up. "How did you know?" she asked as she ate one of the teriyaki pieces from my bento.

"You can tell after Ai has done that to you for, oh I don't know… Since third grade?" I slouched and she laughed, thankfully, nothing came out of her mouth.

She smiled again and stared blankly at the exit of the cafeteria. "This Zero," she said, her gaze still towards the exit door, "When you had this dream, what was he doing?"

"He's…" I fell silent then remembered, "He walked away from this girl. She was about our age. Long dark brow hair up to her lower back, wore a kimono. It was like one of those old Japanese movie scenes where the geisha's lover leaves her…" I said as I clasped my hands together.

"TOMOEI !" She snapped as she hit me in the head with a peppershaker.

"I was just trying to give you a picture, gosh." I folded my arms with a pout.

"I get it. Thank you." Her gaze was slowly moving until it stopped at me. "Does Zero have white hair?" I looked at her with a confused expression and turned.

"Zero?!" yelled Mrs. Kuran as she held him. He tried to release her grip but it wouldn't work. He sighed and turned to Onigiri and me. His frown sent chills up my spine. _Ever hear of a smile? _I giggled. To my lucky surprise, Mrs. Kuran came up to me (with Zero on her arm) and said, "This is the girl eyeing your son."

_BLAAAH! Die you sorry excuse for a homo sapian. I'll go goku on your … _Again, Onigiri saved me before I yelled out my thoughts by saying, "I hope your referring to me. Cause Tomo is too shy. So shy she won't even stay long enough to see the night class." _Gee, thanks best friend._ I rolled my eyes and tried to leave but right behind me was Zero's son, Junior. He had another name but he always wanted people to refer to him as that.

"That's smart." He stared at me with a weak smile. I nodded and gave him a fake smile. Before I exploded completely with humility, I needed to leave, FAST. I tried to walk away but he stopped me. His hand touched mine and it was… it was…it was WARM. The girl's in my dorm are retarded. They think he's a vampire. And vampires are clearly cold. I mean look at Mrs. Kuran. She could easily pass for a vampire. Cold woman… "Don't get lost again."

"Deh?" I mumbled as I felt my face burn. I quickly tugged my hand away from his and ran upstairs. _Oh that ass, he just had to bring it up again._ You see, on the first day of school this year, I accidentally walked into one of the night class students and they tried to gang up on me. Luckily Zero saved me. Or did he. I can't remember, clearly of that night. "Tomo Chan! Wait up!" It was Onigiri. "Why'd you leave? You were supposed to tell me about the dream about Zero."

"Are you crazy? When Mini Zero-kun is there? Are you kidding?"

"Mini Zero-kun?" Onigiri asked with a puzzled look on her face.

I shrugged and started walking faster up the stairs, "That's what Mrs. Kuran calls him."

"You know, we're supposed to refer to her as Lady Kuran." Laughed Onigiri. "Tell me why Ai wanted to be called 'Princess Ai'. Pffffft, spoiled bra... Hey, I'm getting off topic! Tomo, tell me!"

"Wait until we reach the top." I echoed because I was roughly nine steps ahead. So she did. As we got to the roof top, I ran to one of the corners.

Onigiri followed and sat on the corner, facing the town. As the wind blew past, Onigiri's black hair twisted with the wind, while her white bangs that angled to the side stayed in place. She looked down while hitting her feet on the school, every time she kicked in and sighed. "The dream, was about Junior-kun?"

I shook my head. "No, it was about that man was holding onto."

The wind blew harder. She nodded and replied, "The spirits say something bad is about to take place tonight."

"Like?"

The wind blew much harder, the tree's shook rapidly, I turned to Origini but her eye's were closed. She opened them and looked at me. At that moment she looked exactly like how she did when her mother died. "Tomo. I have to switch to night classes."

"Wait what?!" I exclaimed as I stood up quickly. A little too quickly. A very large amount of speed that made me fall off the building of Cross Academy.

Author's Notee :

I thought we were talking about my dream and now you're leaving?! Leave comments if you want to see the continuation of this story. Next up [_hopefully_]

-Untitled Tomoei / "Explain yourslf Onigiri!" #2


End file.
